Felix Felicis
by Weird Not Boring
Summary: James would have to be seriously lucky for Lily to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This story is disclaimed and all that stuff. Please don't hate it. _**

**Chapter One**

"I will beat her," I said determinedly to my best friend, Sirius Black. "I will get that Felix Felicis Potion!"

Sirius let out a barkish laugh and rolled his eyes, "Sure you will, Prongs. You keep thinking that."

Everyone knew that the 6th and 7th year NEWT potions students would get a chance to get the treasured Felix Felicis Potion as a reward if they made the best potion on the first day. They knew this, as everyone knew that Lily Evans was most likely to get it - since she had been Sluhorns's favorite since the very 1st day in 1st year when he caught her trying out some new magic in front of her friends on the train.

My thoughts drifted away from me as we walked nearer to the Potions' classroom down in the dungeons. "Hey Prongs, Moony" Sirius said looking at us both (Peter had not made it into NEWT Potions), "we need to start planning our next big prank. That one on Aubrey last year was funny, but seeing that this is our last year, I think we need to step it up a bit."

I looked down at my shoes. This is what I had been afraid of. Ever since Remus spent a whole month during the summer teaching me how not to be a prat (or "How To Be a Good Little Boy To Impress Evans" as Padfoot called it) I had resigned to the fact that I would not be pranking anyone this year. "Actually Padfoot, I don't think we should do any pranks this year - I mean, I _am_ Head Boy. Dumbledore is relying on me to set an example." Remus looked at me proudly, but Sirius scowled.

"Figures," he muttered. " I knew those lessons were a bad idea."

We casually walked into the classroom, and I resisted the urge to ruffle my hair as I glanced upon the Head Girl- Lily Evans. She had snagged a seat in the clump of four nearest to the front and was now chatting amiably with Professor Slughorn. There was no one sitting next to her.

"_Remus!_" I hissed at him. "_Lily's sitting alone!_"

Thankfully for me, Remus knew that I was asking him whether it would be okay for us to sit next to her. "Go for it," Remus said back.

I practically ran over to where she was sitting, and, after waiting for a lull in their conversation, asked very politely, "Do you mind if I sit here, Lily?"

I could tell that she very well did mind, but she wasn't going to say so, at least not in front of Professor Slughorn. "Sure, Po-James."

If Professor Slughorn hadn't been watching, I probably would've done a jig of joy, but, being the new, changed James, I just sat down and began conversation with Professor Slughorn and Lily. "So, Professor Slughorn, how was your summer?"

"Oh, just marvelous!" he exclaimed, beaming at me. "Newt, (Newt Scamander, you know!) invited me down to his lab to see how his Magizoology was going! It was simply smashing!"

Lily seemed to eat it up, "Newt Scamander? _The_ Newt Scamander?"

"The very same. He seemed to be doing very well. It wouldn't surprise me if he soon made a breakthrough!"

"How exciting!" Lily breathed. I didn't really think so, but I nodded my agreement when she turned to look at me.

Professor Slughorn just then seemed to look around the class and notice everyone was there. "Oh! Hello class!"

Sirius snickered from where he sat across from me and next to Remus. Lily glared at him.

"Today we will be brewing the simple yet useful Pepper-up Potion. Does anyone know who invented it?"

Lily's hand shot up before everyone else's. Slughorn nodded at her, "Lily?"

"Glover Hipworth, sir."

"Exactly! Take 5 points for Gryffindor." Lily smiled as Slughorn continued, "Today the first person to successfully brew this potion will get their own 12 hours worth of Felix Felicis," we all looked over to the cauldron that was now full of a bright gold substance, "If I remember correctly, Miss Evans won it last year. Let's see who will win it this year," Slughorn looked around the class. I sat up straighter. "Everyone have their copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ out? Good. You may begin."

I quickly got out the ingredients needed and followed the directions in my book. My dad had helped me a little when I explained to him what I wanted to use the potion that I would win for, so my instructions were a little different from the book's.

I was pleased to note that mine looked exactly like Lily's when we both stopped to let ours simmer for 10 minutes, but at this rate, we were going to tie, and I knew that Slughorn would choose Lily over me.

20 minutes later, I looked over to see that Lily was a step behind me. I grinned and, (after putting in the last ingredient and stirring exactly 14 times clockwise) raised my hand and said, "Professor, I'm done!"

Professor Slughorn walked over from where he was standing at his desk, looked into my cauldron and grinned. "We have a winner!"

I grinned the whole rest of the class period as Slughorn let the rest of the class finish for class credit. Lily had finished right after I had, and, to my pleasure, actually congratulated me afterwards! "Congratulations, Potter," she said. "You earned it."

"I was surprised," I replied, "I had only been trying to keep up with you, which was hard enough. You're brilliant, Lily."

She blushed and began to say something back when Slughorn, (who had been standing near us) interrupted, "That's right! You have a dab hand in Potions, my dear! Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?"

"Are you saying that Gryffindors are bad in potions, Professor Slughorn?" she replied wittily.

"No, no. Just that you should've been in _my_ house!"

"Ah, well," she looked remorseful, "I'm afraid I wanted my rooms to be warm."

Slughorn laughed and went over to check on one of the Ravenclaws' potions.

"I'm glad you're in Gryffindor, Lily," I whispered. She turned around, her face a little red.

"I am too, Potter," she sighed.

And before I could reply, Slughorn called, "Class over!" and Lily hurried off without a word. I went up to the front of the classroom to collect my prize. Then, I went to join Remus and Sirius who, I found out, had been laughing at me. No matter, Saturday would bring my luckiest day yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This story is disclaimed and all that stuff. Please don't hate it. _**

**Chapter Two**

I awoke groggily to find someone jumping on my bed. An annoying someone. An annoying someone by the name of Sirius. "Sirius!" I exclaimed, "Bugger off!" Peters snores filled the room; that boy could sleep through anything.

"Wakey, wakey, Jamsie!" Sirius said sing-song like.

"Padfoot shut up!" Remus muttered pressing his pillow over his ears. "Some of us are trying to sleep!" Peter snored.

"Yeah," I echoed groggily. "Sleeeeep."

"Nonsense! Today's your lucky day! Ha ha! Get it? You're _lucky_ day?" Sirius continued to bounce on my bed.

"Honestly!" Remus exclaimed sitting up. "Between Sirius' strange antics and Peter's snores it's amazing I get any sleep at all!"

A brilliant plan came to mind. When Sirius had turned (while still jumping!) I quickly grabbed my pillow and pelted it at him. "Sirius! Stop!"

Sirius caught it. Damn his brilliant Keeper skills . . . "Ah, ah, ah! You wouldn't want to do that!" he taunted. "Especially when I know something you don't!"

This had roused my interest. "What?" I asked.

Sirius jumped off and sat down right next to my head. "Are you _sure_ you want to know?" He whispered dramatically. Peter snored.

I nearly rolled my eyes. "I do," I replied back.

"Do you _swear?_" Sirius asked still in that dramatic tone. I nodded. "Would you swear on your love of Lily Evans and all things trouble-causing?"

"I do."

Sirius perked up. "Good! I was nearly dying to tell you!"He sat back. "Evans is in the common room sitting on one of the couches all alone."

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's what you woke me up for?! Lily Evans is sitting in the common room alone?!" Peter snored.

Sirius nodded, but I didn't see because I had already jumped out of my bed and was working on getting my clothes on and finding my Felix Felicis that I had been sure was hidden somewhere in my trunk . . .

Five minutes later I had managed to get my clothes on (albeit a little crookedly), and find the Felix Felicis. Sirius gathered close to me as I popped the cork and swallowed some of it. About one fourth. There was no need to waste it all on one day.

"Well?" Remus asked, bored. He was still sitting in his bed.

All of a sudden I felt this perfect feeling rush through me. Like I couldn't do anything wrong. I knew exactly what I was going to do. "Well, boys, I am off to study."

"Study?!" Sirius asked, shocked. "Why would you want to waste such a perfect day on studying?"

I grabbed my bag and waltzed out of the room. I looked back once more and said, "Padfoot, my boy," I paused, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

I soared down the stairs and into the common room and right over to where Lily sat. I plopped my big heavy book down on the table in front of her and grabbed a seat on the couch. She looked up, annoyed.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Nothing. I only need to do my DADA homework." The look on her face was priceless.

"What?!"

"I need to do my homework. I've been having some troubles recently, and- "

"Is this some kind of a trick?" She asked.

"Not at all," I said innocently. Luckily for me, she believed me.

"Fine . . . Just, don't bug me," she said, going back to working on her homework.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lily."

We worked in silence for a while. Of course I actually had some DADA to work on, but it wasn't much so I worked slower then I normally would have. Why? The Potion told me to.

Taking a break, I rummaged around in my bag a little before finding what I desired. My Bertie Bott's Beans. I took a handful and began eating them.

Lily looked over at the sound of my spitting out another gross-flavored one, (laundry detergent), and then went back to her work. I smiled a little, (not smirking. I knew not to smirk) then went back to my work as well. As I was working slowly, I managed to see out of the corner of my eye Lily staring longingly at the Beans every now and then when she thought I wasn't looking. Luckily for me, I was. Looking, that is.

"Do you want some, Lily?" I asked after what must've been 20 longing stares. From Lily to the Beans that is. I wasn't staring longingly at Lily. Truly. Well, not very much.

She hesitated for a moment before taking a handful and saying, "Oh thank you so much! I didn't have breakfast this morning, and -"

Of course, I would normally never interrupt Lily, but today I did. Felix told me to. "It's not a problem Lily," I said and went back to work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her looking confused for a moment before shrugging it off and going back to her homework. I almost cackled evilly. My . . . err, Felix's Plan was working. Muahahahahaha!

A few moments later, as I was innocently working on my homework, Lily groaned. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, throwing her quill down. "I can't get this!"

And then I, (innocently, of course) looked up from my homework and casually said, "Do you need any help with that, Lily?"

Lily looked up from where she had been agonizing over her work and said, (after much deliberation) "Okay."

I scooted closer to her and looked over her shoulder to see the parchment she was working on. Perfect. DADA as well. Well, of course it would be, wouldn't it? The potion knew everything. "That one took me a while, too. See, the question asks, 'How do you defend yourself from a Pogrebin?' The book tells you what they resemble and what the attack feels like, but it doesn't tell you that all you have to do is get someone to cast a cheering charm on you, and you'll be cured of the hopelessness. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Lily said, realization appearing on her face. "Thanks!"

"No problem Lily," I replied. She frantically scribbled something down, and, with a flourish, shut her book.

"Finished!" She exclaimed.

"Congrats," I said. "Me too."

Lily stuffed her books in her bag and stood up. I stuffed mine back in my bag and, feigning awkwardness, stood up as well.

"Well," Lily said, looking at me awkwardly. "See you around, Potter."

"Okay, See you." I said, calmly. Normally, I would've asked her where she was going and insisted to come, but I knew not to thanks to Felix Felicis.

She walked away a couple steps towards the Portrait hole, then looked back. "I was just going to go to Breakfast, and I don't want to go alone . . . Marlene is sick. Do you . . . Erm, do you want to come?"

I almost shouted "Yes!" but I stopped myself in time. "Sure," I said instead, adjusting my bag into a more comfortable position on my shoulder.

She started walking out, and I noticed her shoulders slumping under the weight of her bag. Like a Gentleman, I said, "Do you want me to carry that for you, Lily?"

"Oh . . . Erm sure. Thank you." She handed me her bag, (which was indeed very heavy) and I noticed her back automatically become straighter.

She looked so gorgeous.

I put the bag on top of mine and headed out along side of her.

"Oh," Lily said, gesturing around with her hands. "Do you mind if we stopped at the Library? I need to drop off a couple books."

"Sure," I replied. I would be glad to be rid of the weight those books were on my shoulder. I had no idea her bag weighed so much . . .

She walked alongside me, (much closer than she would've normally, I noticed happily) the whole way to the library. Our hands touched a couple times, and I tried to ignore the tingle that rose up my spine.

"Here we are," Lily said awkwardly.

"So this is where the library was! I had no idea!" I joked. Truth was, I had been to the library many times . . . but most of the time I headed straight for the aisle on "Books on Hexes and Jinxes."

Lily laughed. I grinned proudly.

"So how does one get into this . . . Library?" I asked, feigning ignorance. She laughed again.

"Over here."

We walked in, and I placed our bags down on a nearby table.

As Lily looked through her bags for the bags, I looked around. A bunch of younger years were studying on all the tables, Madam Pince was looking at me with a hawk-like-eye, afraid I would do something, and Snivellus was sitting in a corner.

But I didn't see him. Really.

And he didn't see me. Which was even more proof the Felix Felicis was working.

Spiffy.

"Okay, ready to go."

I didn't make sound as I left, but only grabbed Lily's bag from her hands once more. When she tried to take it back I shhed her and pointed at Madame Pince, who, I was happy to notice, was still staring watchfully.

Luck was still on my side. Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This story is disclaimed and all that stuff. Please don't hate it. I'd also like to thank Etar for being awesome. xD_**

**Chapter Three**

We walked down the deserted halls, (I still have no idea why they were deserted) talking pleasantly.

"So, um, do you have any plans for today, Lily?"

"I have to meet up with some friends and I'd like to catch up on some reading, but besides that, no." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a muggle book, I doubt you'd know it."

"Try me."

"_Pride and Prejudice_, by Jane Austen."

"You're right. I've never heard of that book before."

She laughed. "It's really good. This is my third time reading it."

"Wow. Why so much?"

"I find classics get better the more you read them."

" . . . Makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"I'm not doing anything today either," I said quickly before we could lapse into an awkward silence.

"Really?" She asked amiably.

"Yeah."

Silence. I was just working up the courage to say something when the door to a nearby classroom opened and McGonagall came storming out of it, a frazzled look on her face.

"Potter! Evans! The two people I was looking for!"

"What's the matter, professor?" Lily asked.

"There's a group of first years acting up in the Charms corridor, a group of third years playing Chicken by the Willow, a group of Hufflepuffs being attacked by Plants in Greenhouse number 5, and I can't handle this all by myself!"

Professor McGonagall looked seriously stressed out. I was honestly feeling sorry for her. It's a good thing I told Sirius not to pull any pranks today.

"Professor Sprout said she would handle the Hufflepuffs, and I can handle the first years, but I need you two to handle the third years."

"No problem, Professor," Lily said. I nodded.

"Thank you Miss Evans. Mr. Potter."

And with that, she quickly rushed off in the other direction, towards the Charms corridor.

Lily and I just stood there.

"I guess we should get to it, then?" I asked, knowing this would be the right thing to do.

"Right," she said.

I adjusted my hold on her bag, and we walked off to the Great Hall. Lily looked longingly at the students eating, but continued walking. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night.

We walked briskly to the Willow in silence, both consumed in our thoughts. We walked over a hill, and the Willow was finally in view. Just as McGonagall said, a group of students that looked to be 3rd years were playing "Chicken". A popular game played by many stupid boys when they reached the age of 12. The goal was to touch the tree without being clobbered to death by the willow.

I"m proud to say that I still hold the record.

"Look! There they are!" Lily exclaimed. "Why would anyone want to do that?" She asked. "They could be killed!"

I wanted to say, "I have no idea," but my brain told me to be truthful around her. "It's a stupid game all 2nd and 3rd years play," I said.

"Boys," she muttered.

I had the decency to blush.

"I know, we're stupid."

She laughed, and, apparently, one of them heard her, because he turned around. He caught sight of us, and pretty soon, all the boys were running away from us, right into the Forbidden Forest.

"No! Come back!" Lily yelled, starting to run.

I dropped the bags on the ground, and ran after her.

"There not going to listen to you, Lily," I said, catching up to her. "We'll just have to catch them."

"Do you have our wands?" She asked.

I mentally slapped myself. "They're still in the backpacks," I admitted.

"Potter!" She exclaimed. I'm sure if we weren't running, she would've slapped me.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" I exclaimed.

I don't think this Feliz Felicis stuff works. Either that, or it works in such a mysterious way that I can't even tell what I'm doing. Yes, that must be it.

"It's okay," Lily said, obviously trying to calm herself down. "I think I can see them ahead, anyway."

"I think I can too," I said. In fact, I could see them ahead, their black robes whipping about behind them as they ran.

We were well into the forest by now. I'm surprised. These must be really tough third years. I thought most third years would've turned back now.

Though, now that I think about it, Lily Evans in a bad mood is probably more scary than anything that could be in the forest.

Seriously.

The boys didn't show any sign of slowing down, but Lily and I were both tired. We kept after them for several more feet, before (almost simultaneously) collapsing on the ground.

That's when it hit me.

The Felix Felicis must be a fake. Or else seriously given out.

There was _no way_ getting lost in the Forbidden forest with a cranky and upset Lily Evans was lucky.

"Ugh, I am _sooo _mad!"

No way.

"Ugh! Well, we'd better get going then."

Wait! Where was this coming from? Since when was Lily Evans this stupidly brave and heroic?

"Wait! Let's rest a bit."

"No, we have to keep going. I bet those buggers are just in front of us. If we keep moving we'll probably catch up to them."

I could definitely feel the Felix Felicis wearing off now. I wish I had more of it this morning. Blast! I'm so stupid.

"Lily . . . are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now get your lazy arse off the ground and let's get moving!"

I smartly kept my mouth shut and got moving. Maybe some of the potion is still there after all . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This story is disclaimed and all that stuff. I actually wrote this a really really long time ago, so sorry if Lily as a character seems a little moody and inconsistent. It gets better, I promise._**

**Chapter Four**

We weren't walking for more than twenty minutes before I realized something.

It was very very dark.

So dark, in fact, that I could barely see the fuming Lily Evans, right in front of me (I could hear her though, oh boy could I hear her. Her stomping feet sounded like a herd of hippogriffs on Bath Day).

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm a Marauder, I've been in these woods many times, I'm not really afraid of anything that may be in them. Well, except for Imps, but, well, that is a story for a different time. Anyway, the main thing was that I was not afraid of anything, (except Imps) but, I, for one, had no idea where we were.

None whatsoever.

See, when I'm a Prongs, I only have to use my animal instincts to find my way out (that, or I follow the Moony), but I don't have animal instincts as a James (at least, not useful tracking kind), so we're in big trouble.

But there was no way that I was telling Lily that.

See? I'm getting smarter!

"Lily, erm, where are we?"

Okay, maybe not.

She turned around with a glare so furious that the magical creature that was stalking up behind us (I think it was a Blood-sucking Bugbear) dropped dead suddenly. I felt sorry for the poor guy, I knew how it felt.

"Do you mean to say that _you_, mischief maker of mischief makers, marauder of marauder, the one that hold the title for most detentions of all time, do not know where we are?!"

"Well, actually, it's Sirius that holds the title for m-" At that moment I decided it would be wise to stop babbling on and simply say, "Um, yes?"

"Yes you know where we are, or yes you don't?"

"Er, yes?"

"Just give me a straight answer, Potter. Do you know where we are?"

"No."

She sounded hysterical now. "No you won't give me a straight answer or no you don't know where we are?"

"Both. I mean, neither?"

"POTTER!"

I decided then that the smartest thing to do, and the most likely to leave me not in a state similar to the dead Blood-sucking Bugbear over there was to do one thing.

Run.

And, of course, scream like a girl. Though, that's probably the logical side of me talking.

"AGH!!"

"POTTER!!!"

"AGHHHH!!!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!!"

This continued on for many many more minutes, me screaming like a girl, and Lily throwing insults, curses, and profanities at me.

And after 10 minutes or so, we came to one flaw in this repetition.

I lost my voice.

So, when Lily yelled, "POTTER GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE, OR, SO HELP ME MERLIN, I WILL BLOODY CUT OFF ALL YOUR LIMBS AND ROAST THEM, WITH KETCHUP, OVER THE GRYFFINDOR FIRE!"

I didn't say anything, but not for lack of trying. In fact, I tried eight times before I realized that I had lost my voice.

I was in such a state of shock that I immediately stopped running, and Lily, who was right behind me, crashed into me.

BOOM!!! Ha ha, sorry, I've always wanted to do that.

"Potter."

Only Lily Evans could make one word, (one very muffled word, due to the fact that her head was buried against my back) sound menacing.

I gulped in fear.

She slowly began untangling herself from me, and said again, "Potter."

I would've been trying to communicate the fact that I was now mute, but my head was buried in the ground, so that made things complicated.

"Speak, Potter."

I have never wanted so much to be able to say something.

"Potter, I am giving you to the count of ten. One. Two. Three."

I began to, (with much frustration) try and pull my head out of the ground.

"Four. Five."

I rearranged my robe, freeing my arms, allowing me easier access to my head.

"Six."

I pushed down on the muddy ground, hard.

"Seven. Eight."

Aha! I did it! My head now free, I began to gesture wildly the fact that I was mute.

"Nine. Te- wait. What are you doing?"

Saving my hide, that's what I'm doing.

"Potter, we don't have time to play this game right now. I don't know about you, but I would like to get out of here before it turns dark." I shot her a look that indicated clearly, 'It is already dark, Lily.'

"Right, well, the point is that we don't have time for this! . . . Potter, seriously. Cut it out. . . . POTTER! Why won't you just listen to me for once?! . . . . . . Fine. I'll play along. But only for a little while, then we need to get back!"

I nodded vigorously before going back to my pantomiming.

"Okay, never . . . not . . . Never mind? Okay. Listen? Elbow? . . .Sounds like! Right! Okay, sounds like . . . Pants? Mants, bants, rants, lance, vance . . . Is it Em Vance? No, oh. Er . . . chance . . . Close?! Clance, chants, crants, can't's . . . Can't's! Can't's throat? Can't's neck? No of course we can't _neck_, Potter! Honestly, I thought you were maturi- Oh, right. Sorry. Can't's choke, can't's . . . POTTER DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?! Never mind? Good. Er . . . I, me, we, you . . . You?! You! You . . . pirate? You hook hand? CAPTAIN HOOK! No? Okay . . . You . . . are? You are! You are what? You are galloping? POTTER WHY ARE YOU IMITATING A HORSE? You are horse? That doesn't make sense! If anything I'd say you were more donkey-like . . . Right. Sorry. You are horse . . . You are horse voice? Throat? Throat! You are horse throat. . . . Well, Potter, that was fun, but I really think we should get on now . . . Not done yet?! Fine . . . You are horse throat. Wait . . . you are horse throat! Throat - horse . . . hoarse! You can't talk! Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Very tired from the jumping around all that miming took, I collapsed on the ground, not giving her an answer.

"I only have to get my wand and-"

There was a giant pause and I felt her progressing towards me. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with a very terrifying sight.

A mad Lily Evans.

Honestly, she shouldn't do that! Now I'm going to have nightmares . . .

What does she want, anyway? I'm tired! Normally I don't mind catering to her every whim, but my exhaustion had taken over, so I didn't feel like getting up.

Maybe she wants me to answer? What was she talking about before . . . something about her getting something . . . Her wand?"

Oh.

I immediately shot up and began pantomiming once more.

"Oh, that's right," she said in the falsely cheerful voice that terrified first years. "_You left them back at Hogwarts_."

I put on my biggest grin and attempted to give her a hug.

It didn't work too well. She's too good at not being distracted.

"Oh no, Potter. Not this time. I can't do anything to you now-."

Thank Merlin!

"-But once I get my wand back you will surely regret me not having it in the first place!"

. . . What?

I cocked my head, hoping she'd get the 'confused puppy' look I was trying to convey.

"Er- never mind! Let's just get going."

She set off and right when I was about to happily trot beside her, she stopped. "Wait. I don't know where I'm going."

Does she think I do?! What am I, a bloodhound? If only I was . . . Wait!"

I started jumping up and down happily.

"What now?"

I tried to convey, by miming, the fact that I was an animangus, but then second-guessed the whole thing and transformed before her eyes.

Now, normally, I wouldn't be as stupid as to show a girl who was very mad at me and would potentially send me to jail, my secret, but something, (I suspect a bit of leftover Felix) told me that it would be okay.

I think that was the first time I had ever seen Lily Evans speechless.

"Merlin."

Or, well, close to speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: This is disclaimed and all that stuff. Also, it's almost over. xD_**

**Chapter Five**

"Potter you're . . . you're an animangus! That's so neat!"

Quickly becoming bored of the mindless human chit-chat, (for, as a Stag, I seemed to forget that _I_ was human) I began to prance about anxiously.

"Wait . . . You're an animangus? Then how come - Potter! You're an _illegal_ animangus?!"

She whispered the word illegal like it was a bad thing I was. Wait . . . never mind.

I brushed my hoof on the ground anxiously, seeming to say, 'Just hurry up already!'

At least that was what I was going for.

I backed up right next to her, and with much struggle, managed to make her fall onto my back.

"Oof! Potter! What are you- On your back? You've got to be kidding."

I shook my head.

"Fine. But you better not mention this ever again!" She climbed on. Instead of trying to reply, I took off immediately.

I now knew exactly where we were. A mere 10 minutes, and we would soon be back at Hogwarts.

Thank goodness.

I galloped quickly through the woods in my hurry to get to Hogwarts and after a bit I seemed to forget she was on my back and stopped looking for branches above my head ... What can I say? I've never let anyone ride me before!

"Potter!" Lily yelled as she narrowly dodged another tree branch. "Potter! STOP!"

I huffed and slowed down to a stop, prancing my feet about, jittery.

"How could you do that to me! I..." As Lily ranted, I soon grew bored of her admonitions and started to look around at our surroundings. Mostly, there were lots of trees, but between those trees ... is that a red tie? Attached to a neck wearing Hogwarts robes? I grew so excited that, even as Lily was in mid rant, I took off through the trees.

"Potter!" Lily yelled. I stopped and glared at her. _Be Quiet_. I tilted my head to where the 3rd year lay sleeping in the grass. "Oh" she whispered, before getting off my back. "You probably shouldn't let them see you transformed like this," Lily reminded me.

With a pop, I transformed into my human self, thanking the Animangus gods that our clothes came back when we transformed. That would have been very embarrassing.

We both crept up to the sleeping 3rd year silently. With a look at Lily, (she nodded back), I pounced on the boy, my hands miraculously (feliciously) landing on his mouth so that he couldn't yell when he awoke.

"Mmmm mmm mmM!" The boy tried to articulate his words, but found them impeded by my hand.

"Where are your friends?" Lily asked the by, standing over him and glaring at him in quite a scary manner.

"Mmmm mmm mmm!" The boy said, glaring at my hand.

"If I let go, will you promise not to yell?" I whispered, feeling my voice come back. He nodded, so I let go.

"They ran off, back to the castle. They made me stay and watch for you two."

"Some friends," I said, "making you stay by yourself."

The boy shrugged. "They do it a lot."

"Do you think you could tell us their names? I promise that if you do, you won't get in trouble," Lily said.

"I don't know ..." the boy said. "I don't want to be a snitch."

"I promise you won't get in trouble. We'll tell McGonagall that we recognized them. We won't even mention you," I said, prodded by Felix.

"All right," the boy said.

"Thanks," Lily said just as I said, "Now let's get you back to the castle. You must be sore from lying on the ground for so long."

"Yeah, a bit," the boy said. "Thanks."

Lily and I walked with the boy to the castle. On the way, we picked up our bags and our wands from where we had dropped them earlier. Luckily, I had a spare bit of parchment in my bag, and the boy wrote down his friends' names onto it, so we would remember. Once we reached the castle, he headed off towards the Hufflepuff dorms while Lily and I headed towards McGonagall's office.

"Miss Evans! Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she opened to the door to let us in. "Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry Professor," I said before Lily could. "We were forced to chase the boys into the forest and I got us lost. We did manage to recognize them, though, before we got lost. Here's a list of their names."

"Thank you, Mister Potter," McGonagall said, taking the list. "But, you and Miss Evans, please remember that the forest is forbidden."

"Yes Ma'am," I said. "But it really is my fault. Lily didn't want to go in."

"Very well, Mister Potter. I'll give these names to the headmaster."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Lily said.

As she closed her office doors behind us, I turned to Lily and said, "I really am sorry about how today turned out."

"It's not your fault," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her head nervously. I smiled at her and her stomach grumbled.

"Oh!" she said, blushing. "Sorry. I'd totally forgotten I haven't quite eaten anything today."

"It's about lunchtime, I bet," I said. "Would you, er, like to go get something from the kitchens?" I expected her to not know what I was talking about, but the bit of Felix that I had left coursing through my veins told me to stop talking.

"I'd love to, actually," she said.

I was surprised, but I knew better than to show it. "All right," I said. "Neat."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: This is disclaimed and all that stuff. It's also over. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**Chapter Six**

We continued talking until I could feel the absence of the Felix that had once directed by actions and dominated my thoughts in my mind. I mildly panicked, but I didn't think Lily had noticed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, putting down her fork with the bit of mashed potatoes she had been about to eat still upon it.

"Eating," I said, "Well, technically, now I'm talking to you and I'm always breathing but I suppose right while you had asked I had been eating so-"

Lily laughed and shrugged, "never mind" before going back to eating her mashed potatoes.

I felt awkward. The silence was almost unbearable. I quickly finished the rest of the food on my plate, hoping to get her to eat faster (and to keep my mouth busy), but then I was bored. I tried to amuse myself by swinging my legs back and forth and tapping my fingers on the table, put Lily was still eating by the time I had become bored with those activities.

My mind, unguarded by Felix and bored, was uncontrollable. I tried to stop it, but my mouth slowly opened and I blurted:

"I like you. A lot." I slapped my hand over my mouth, quickly, embarrassed, but the damage had already been done.

For a second, Lily looked a bit shocked but she quickly covered it with a bemused expression. "Is that so?" She asked. At least she had more control over her facial muscles. Darn brain.

As if to prove its superior control, it made me nod my head.

"Well, then I guess it's time to go back," she said, setting down her fork and pushing her chair out. I sat dumbly in my seat, unmoving. I was terrified that I had completely scared her away. No doubt that she would never talk to me again. Ever. Already she had started moving towards the door, her long red hair swaying back and forth as she walked.

She turned and put her hands on her hips. "Are you coming or not?"

For a second I thought my brain would continue to force me along on its merciless ride to ruin but at her smile, I was able to regain control.

"Yeah, definitely," I said, standing up. I tripped a little over my own feet as I unentangled myself from my chair, but I don't think she noticed.

We talked the whole way back but nothing really important happened until we reached a fork in the hallways.

"Listen," she said, "I promised some of my friends that I'd meet them in the library this afternoon to study. I didn't think that this would take so long."

"I'm sorry to have kept you," I said, hurt a little but trying not to show it. I had been hoping she would at least walk with me until the portrait hole where she would tell me that she had a great time and then maybe I'd get a kiss on the cheek if I was lucky ... but then I remembered, the Felix had worn off.

So I was feeling a little dejected, but then she said: "It wasn't a problem, Potter. I had a great time." It was so quick that anyone walking by would have missed it, but after she spoke, Lily Evans leaned up towards me and kissed me on the cheek. Shocked, I couldn't move.

"See you later, Potter," she said, "Maybe next Saturday when you take me out again we can avoid going into the woods, okay?"

I nodded dumbly, bringing my hand up to my cheek. My brain had stopped functioning after the kiss, but somehow 'next Saturday' and 'date' had also registered. As her footsteps got softer as she walked further away down the hall, I snapped quickly to my senses and raced off to my dorm room, hoping against hope that Sirius hadn't used the rest of my Felix Felicis. I would definitely need it next Saturday.

Maybe if I was lucky I'd get another kiss.


End file.
